


Post Bane Chronicles - Vampires, Scones and Edmund Herondale.

by Astrumiel



Series: Post-Bane Chronicles [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel





	Post Bane Chronicles - Vampires, Scones and Edmund Herondale.

The minute Alec’s foot left the portal from Idris and the Clave meeting he was a moving storm of not-so-silent rage as he stormed past everyone, ignoring a look of shock form Jace, sympathetic questions from both Clary and Maia and the yelp that came from Church as his nap was disturbed. He vaguely heard Isabelle follow him down but he ignored this too. Flinging the door to the side balcony that had become a quiet sanctuary of sorts to him he ran straight into the tall figure of one impeccably dressed High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“Ooommph” he actually bounced off him a little but the rage that fueled him was burning off.

“Isabelle called right after the Clave meeting, she said you would probably need someone to vent to.” Magnus said calmly. He was holding two cups of what looked like tea.

“There’s really not much to tell.” Alec grit out then sighed. “Nothing I actually do anything to change apparently.”

“Come, sit down and tell me what happened.” Magnus coaxed him easily in a soothing voice. He rarely let this side of himself show but when he needed to, Magnus could be a great immovable calming force.

“Like I said.” Alec told him sitting down and accepting a cup of hot tea with a nod. “Not much to tell, you’ve already heard half this story.”

“Alec, you left the Clave shaking according to Isabelle, now it’s not my place to-“ Magnus started soothing only to have Alec cut him off.

“They absolutely must have their heads up their asses, there’s no other explanation for being so abhorrently un-open to change.” Alec snarled and continued before Magnus could cut in.

“It’s as if age makes them stupider, because by the Angel they’re not getting any smarter, and to insinuate that my opinion on the matter is invalid because of who I chose to spend my life with is just. . .just maddeningly stupid.” He finished in a huff.

Alec, I’m still not sure I follow, although I’m getting a feeling that I’ll be paying the Clave a visit of my own in the very near future.” Magnus told him picking up bits that left him with a lower than usual opinion of the Shadowhunter’s Enclave.

“Thank you, but I don’t think that will be necessary, my father stepped in and told Council exactly where they could put their opinions of my sexuality, in ahh. . . a very delicate way, Consul Penhallow stepped in and asked the council to consider my point but you know how they are.” Alec said now feeling resigned rather than furious.

“Looks like Robert is actually trying to atone for his previous grievances.” Magnus remarked sliding a hand onto Alec’s back to rub small soothing circles there.

Alec gave him a flicker of a smile before it fell again and he continued on. “I think what happened to his parabaitai still haunts him.” He paused. “I tried to ask the council to change their laws, you know how they are ”Sed lex dura lex” and all that. I wanted them to consider changing their views on a Shadowhunter who marries outside the nephilim bloodlines, Assention shouldn’t have to be the only way to keep your marks, stripping a shadowhunter of their marks for who they chose to love? It’s despicable.”

“What brought this on?” Magnus asked feeling his anger rise. “Did they threaten to strip you of you marks because of me?”

“No, I’m sure at least one was ready to suggest it but the Consul’s a good person and she made it perfectly clear that if anyone actually suggested it there would be unpleasant consequences as there is a shortage of us already.” Alec said feeling a bit hollow as the though resurfaced. “I brought it up because of you though, because of what happened to Edmund Herondale.” He felt Magnus’s hands pause for a moment, no longer creating little circles on his back.  
“I found it pathetic what they did to him true, I still think the practice is one of you peoples faults, it’s as if anyone lacking the Angel’s blood was unworthy of love.” Magnus said.  
“That’s not true,” Alec said. “Everyone is worthy of love, I just can’t believe the clave is too blind to see that, all these years and things they've gone through and they’re completely blind.”

“Sometimes despite our best efforts the world doesn’t change for the better until long after it’s too late and we’re gone.” Magnus told him kindly. “Other times we just have to show the world the time to change is now and hope it starts to see what’s right in front of them.”

“It feels like I’m too late then.” Alec admitted.

“Too late for Edmund yes, but not too late to push for a change to the laws to help future generations of shadowhunters, don’t give it up just yet.” Magnus reassured him. “You’re making a change already by speaking about it.”

“Thanks Magnus, it means a lot to have your support on this.” Alec said shivering in the late afternoon fall wind.

“You’re shaking again, you sure your alright?” Magnus asked looking concerned.

“M’fine just chilly, I think I left my coat at the house in Idris.” Alec told him leaning into Magnus a bit for warmth.

“Oh! And that reminds me!” Magus said suddenly twisting away and reaching under the chaise they were sitting on and pulling out a bag from what looked like a high-end boutique. “Isabelle told me about your shopping excursion last week!” Magnus beamed as he handed the bag to Alec. “You know you don’t have to dress to impress me Alexander but I do appreciate you effort to take part in something I enjoy.” He looked at Alec expectantly.

“You know you really didn’t have to.” Alec protested weakly as he pulled something long, heavy and navy blue out of the bag. “Oh Magnus it’s beautiful.” Alec whispered as he put the military styled peacoat on.

“Then it suits you.”Magnus said reaching over to fix the collar. Before he could pull his hand away Alec took it in his.

“Maybe next time, we can try shopping together, something tells me it’s less hectic when Clary and Isabelle aren’t disagreeing over what I need to try on next while Maia just shoves waistcoats at me.”Alec suggested.

Mmm Alexander Lightwood in a waistcoat, I do like that idea. Sounds like a date.”Magnus agreed readily. “Right now how about we join the rest of the brigade down where it’s warm?”

“Sure.” Alec nodded. “One thing first.” He took a step to bring himself closer and left a searing kiss on Magnus’s lips. “You coming?” Alec called making his way to the door.

“Right behind you angel, I’m going wherever you go.”


End file.
